Why yes I am a Yaoi Fangirl!
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Basically my alertnate personality, Aiko, is sucked into the Naruto world. When there she preceeds to hook up each and every guy with a another guy. WARNING! This will contain adult situatuions. Yaoi,Yuri, and Hentai will be present. Temp Hiatus!
1. This is too weird!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but Shino wishes he could be mine. Oh yes… I would keep him all to myself! Oh and I can't forget Lee! Smexy green spandex… what's not to love? I mean come on people.

Hello my name is Aiko! w Ok. This is my story about how I helped the guys of Naruto realize how right they were for each other. Yes, I know what you're thinking. How could one lone girl turn all those guys gay and lusting for mansex? Well just you wait and see… insert evil laugh Oops! Ahem… ''''' Now on with the story! xD

It had been a fine day at school. Teacher's yelling. Failing a test. Getting caught drawing a rather ahem detailed picture of my favorite pairing ( KibaxShino x3 ) and being sent to the principal's office. Oh yes, today had been a delightful day… NOT!

"Why me?!" Aiko lamented, (Wow big word… at least you know what it means. Right?) as she walked home from school. TT She dragged her feet, scuffing her new shoes. "Awww…I didn't like them anyway…"

She turned a corner and arrived on the threshold of her darling family's home. Upon opening the door, she found that ,as usual, her brother was killing humans on his alien game. Her mother was cooking while tearing her hair out from some unknown cause. Meanwhile, her father was lying on the couch, snoring and dead to the world. Well for the next 30 minutes anyway.

"Aiko!"

Just as she was about to turn and run up the stairs, Aiko heard her mom yell her name. _Crap. _Turning to face her mother, she put on a politely confused expression and then she saw the look. The look composed of a very wrathful mother brandishing a spatula, while holding a phone. The phone looked it would cry for mercy had it the capability to do so.

"What is this about you drawing two boys having-" She seemed to choke on the next word, "SEX?!"

"Um…I didn't do it?" _Good going, moron._ -.-

"Got to your room!!! And no internet!"

O.O "NO!!!" Aiko grasped her chest over her heart as if it had been torn in two.

"That's right. And no internet until you have been purged of this nasty fascination." (That's how my mom did react when she first learned about it. But luckily I managed to convince her that I was over it so I could get back on the internet! xD Take that mom!) And with that, her mother turned back to the stove and began mixing with a simmering fury.

Fuming, Aiko stomped her way up the stairs and threw her backpack at the wall. It hit with a satisfying THUD! And slid down the wall onto her floor. She kicked off her shoes, yanked over her jeans and t-shirt while she pulled on a spaghetti strap shirt with Shino on it (surrounded by butterflies sqwee x3) and a pair of baggy pj pants that were white with chibi Kibas on them.

"Great… Now what am I going to do! I shall die without my fanfiction! Well…I could always wish to be in Naruto… But that is silly. Maybe that I get kidnapped by rouge nin? Naw. That's just stupid. Hmmm…Maybe Tsunade brings me there to help her get all the guys of Naruto together so they can have hot steamy mansex? Nope. Wrong again…"

While thinking of a grand way to escape into her favorite anime, Aiko drifted of to sleep, surrounded by her poster cover walls and various other Naruto fan craziness that littered her room. The sunset and darkness started to creep in, but that wasn't the only thing doing the creeping…Oh no…

A pair of bright blue eyes could be seen outside Akio's window. They seemed to take in every detail of her room as a hand pushed open the unlocked window and a small body entered the room stealthily… And all of a sudden, that person tripped on a misplaced Kakashi plushie.

"AIIIEEE!"

CRASH!

"What the-?!"

"Naruto you dobe."

"Idiot.."

"Now now Sasuke, Sakura…"

Aiko's eyes flew open and she clicked her bedside lamp on to reveal…Team 7. Staring wide-eyed, she took in every detail of their appearance. Shiny blue-black hair, orange jacket, blue leggings, and a small orange book. She could hardly believe her eyes.

"Your-" She tried again. "Your-"

"A little slow isn't she?"

The comment came from a certain silver haired jounin. His usual reading material could be seen as his only revealed eye was curved in an eye-frown-smile.

"No kidding."

The next comment came from a boy with onyx eyes and raven hair. His smirk was so big that it could have made Superman tremble.

"I think she's shocked."

Pink hair and green eyes were the first things she saw along with a frown and bored appearance.

"Stupid doll…"

Turning, Aiko saw that her beloved Kakashi plushie had been defiled by none other than…

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Said ninja turned and was hit by a punch that would have made Tsunade proud.

"How dare you step on my Kaka-kun plush!"

Aiko ran to the rescue of said plushie and she hugged it until it was back to its normal shape.

"Kaka-kun!?"

Naruto had recovered enough from the blow to snort and laugh about the plushiest nickname. Sakura and Sasuke were smart enough to say quiet but Aiko could see that they too would have followed Naruto's example given the chance. Kakashi sweat dropped and sighed.

"Um…sorry. But why are you co cosplaying wackos in my bedroom?"

Naruto stopped laughing and stared at her like she had just grown 3 more arms. And they were coming out of her forehead.

"We are to escort you to the Hokage's office," Kakashi (or so he looked) said.

"Sure. Wait… Did my brother set this up? Because I know he's been wanting to get me back for that incident with the squirrels… and his underwear…" Aiko wondered out loud.

Sakura looked like she wanted nothing more than to hear the rest of this story, but Sasuke interrupted.

"We are to take you to her office. Now." The implied threat dangled.

"Hey wait a second! This must be a dream…yeah. Like when I was trying to wish my way into my favorite anime Naruto…"

"Now Aiko-" The Kakashi look alike started to say but he was interrupted by a small chibi plushie of himself being thrown at his face.

"How do you know my name!?" Aiko almost shouted and her eyes bugged out.

"Oh please," Sasuke muttered.

"Aiko, we are here to take you to Tsunade's office because some of the Akatsuki are looking for you. They know that you know like everything about the Hidden Leaf Village and want to get ahold of that information," Kakashi finally explained.

Aiko stared at Kakashi and blinked before turning to Sasuke and shouting, "ITACHI!!! Well… he is very hot actually…"

Sasuke anime fell and a big sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. Sakura smacked her forehead and Naruto stared at her.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Kakashi muttered.

"So let me get this straight." Aiko suddenly said. "A band of rouge nin are after me, that are also after the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra, and they want to kidnap me for my knowledge of Konohagakure?"

"Yes!" Kakashi said, delighted that she had figured it out, eventually.

"And you expect me to believe that? What do you think I am? Mental?"

Sasuke looked like he would, indeed, agree with the fact she was mental. Naruto and Sakura had mushroom sighs all around their heads.

"She's slower than you Naruto," Sakura commented.

"Yeah…hey-"

"Wait a minute forehead," Aiko interrupted Naruto, (she does that a lot -.-) "You come bragging into my room, in the middle of the night no less, and tell me this crazy story. Then you expect me to believe it, sweet as peach pie, and leave with you? How do I know you aren't the rouge nin themselves, huh? Maybe you all did transformation jutsus to look like Team 7…"

"Show her your Harem Jutsu Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto ribbed the back of his head and mumbled an "Okay".

POOF!

Standing where Naruto had been seconds before was a beautiful blonde naked woman. She smiled and blew Aiko a kiss before there was another poof! And Naruto was back. Aiko stared with wide eyes (she seems to do that a lot doesn't she?) at the blonde shinobi and then let out a squeal as she glomped him soundly. Sasuke flinched at he sound and watched the two.

"It really is you! Naruto Uzumaki! And Sasuke-teme Uchiha," Naruto snorted and Sasuke twitched. "Along with Sakura-forehead Haruno! Oh and their perverted and always late sensei, Kakashi Hatake! Hey Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your Icha Icha book sometime?"

"Why sure-hey…"

Aiko glomped Kakashi next. Naruto picked himself of the floor and coughed.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the village Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes you would be right, Naruto." Kakashi peeled Aiko off him and set her down on the floor. "Sasuke? Would you mind putting her under a sleep jutsu? It will make it easier for traveling."

"Hn."

Aiko started to protest, but then she was sleeping soundly. She managed to mutter the words "Naruto carry me" though before she dozed off.

"Do I have to carry the basket case? Why not make Sasuke-teme carry her?"

"Just do it Naruto."

Grumbling something like "Not fair", Naruto picked up Aiko bridal style and zoomed off to into the night. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed all her Naruto merchandise and followed Naruto out the window.

"This is going to be some mission," Kakashi said before putting away his book and following his students out the open window.


	2. Where am I again?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naurot characters or the plot or the show. This is fanfiction! Doesn't that mean I'm making it up?! -.- Jeez… Shino is currently trying to escape to my house. With Lee's help of course! Hope Masashi Kishimoto doesn't find out! . '

Yes! Part 2 already! Well I had a few people that loved it and wanted more so I decided to post the next part. I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous one and suggestions are appreciated!

Aiko woke up with a start. She had been dreaming about a very sexy scene where Shino was kissing Kiba under the moonlight and fireflies were dancing all around them. But when she opened her eyes, there were no fireflies. Instead she was faced with a very tired looking Hokage and she was surrounded by what looked like most of the ninja. At least those near her age.

"Rock lee, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame," She named them each as she saw them. "Kiba Inuzuka, Ino-pig Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuuga." She also noted that Team 7 was standing beside the Hokage.

"Welcome Aiko!" Lee shouted and put on one of his dazzling smiles. "It is so very youthful to have you in our village of youthfulness!"

"Why yes it is! And might I add that you are looking very youthful today?" Aiko said with a smile of her own.

Lee looked like he would cry for joy. And said, "I ahev found another youthful person like me!" as he and Aiko hugged dramatically while a rainbow appeared and the sounds of waves crashing against rocks could be heard.

"Oh no. Not another one…" Everyone groaned, collectively sighed, and dreaded this new occurance.

"Aiko," Tsunade said. "While you are her, all the ninja of the village will see to your safety, needs, and wants. Are there any questions?"

"Where am I sleeping Tsunade-baachan?"

"Ah…"

"She can sleep at my house Tsunade," Naruto said. He could tell he was going to get along with her since she used the same nickname for Tsunade that he did.

"Ther ya go. You will be sleeping at Naruto's house."

"Okie Dokie!"

"So now that everthing is settled-"

"Kakashi?" Aiko said, staring at the copy nin.

"Yes?" _Here it comes… _

"When can I borrow your book?"

There was a lot of WTF expressions on many of the ninja's faces. Tsunade smirked. _I can tell that this kid is going to be a handful._

_Damn. I was hoping she'd forget…_ "Maybe tomorrow kid." And with that, Kakashi was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Hey you come back here!" Aiko shouted and pointed a finger threateningly at the spot Kakashi had previously occupied. This whole time, Aiko hadn't noticed that she was still in her Shino and Kiba pj's. Apparently Shino and Kiba had noticed because Shino had raised an eyebrow and Kiba was eyeing the chibi Kibas with what looked like near disgust.

Noticing their looks, Aiko looked down and saw that she, indeed, was in her pj's and promptly blushed. She also saw that Neji was activating his Byakugan and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Walking up to the Hyuuga, she slapped him across the face.

"PERVERT!"

"Wha-" Neji said as he touched the red mark imprinted upon his cheek by Aiko's palm.

"You were looking through my shirt!"

"Hey! I can't see through clothing. Or I would have used it a long time ago to see through Shika's clothes…"

Aiko was the only one close enough to hear those whispered words. She leaned closer and asked "Really?" Neji blushed and Aiko took this for an affirmative.

_I like this kid already. _"Ok. Naruto take Aiko home and ecveryone else get some sleep. You are all going to have to take her clothes shopping soon."

"What am I wearing tomorrow?" Aiko asked.

"Um…just borrow something of Naruto's."

"Well…okay…"

Turning to Naruto, Aiko put on her cute kitty face and puppy dog eyes. "Can you take me to your house now Naruto-kun?"

"Ah, sure," Naruto said, slightly confused as to being promoted to 'Naruto-kun' so quickly.

"Cya Hinata. Wanna help me pick out clothes?"

"Sure," Hinata said and smiled.

"bye Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Neji-chan, Shika-chan, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-forehead, Ino-pig, Lee-kun, and Hinata-san." Aiko said, waving enthusiastically and smiling as she jumped on Naruto's back. "let's go get some sleep Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and jumped out the window, heading for his house.

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone except Lee who was currently thinking that he couldn't wait to tell Gai-sensei that Aiko was a fellow lover of youthfulness.

"We're here Aiko. um, Aiko?"

Naruto let go of her and she dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the ground. Upon coming in contact with the dirt, Aiko snored and muttered "Five more hours mom…" She rolled over and went back to sleep.

O.o….. -.-'''''''

Naruto picked up Aiko and carried the limp form up to his bedroom. He dumped her on his bed and pulled out the couch. He was asleep almost instantly when he hit the mattress. _Man this has been a weird day._

The next morning was even more interesting believe it or not. Aiko woke up, like every other morning. She yawned, stretched, and groaned when she saw what time it was. Just like very other morning. But then she noticed something that wasn't like every other morning. She wasn't in her bed… o.o _Crap! Did I get wasted last night and not know it?! Hope it was someone better than the last time…_ Then everything from last night came flooding back. The whole scene in her bedroom. Even in Tsunade's office and the thing with Lee. That made her smile as she played out the whole scene again in her head. _The look on everyone's faces was priceless! _xDDD

It was 10:00 am and in Aiko's opinion that was too early for any sane person to be up. But seeing as she had woken up, she might as well fix breakfast for her gracious host. Climbing off the bed, she made her way to Naruto's kitchen and searched for proper breakfast material. All she found in the cupboards was…ramen, ramen, ramen. _Super…_

_-.-_ She though about what she should do next and came up with the idea of bugging Kiba. _Bet he isn't up this early. _An eveil smile grew on her face as she ran outside and hurridly spotted Kiba's house. Wel… actually… it took her 11 tries and having to dodge 27 kunai thrown by irritable people who didn't like to be woken up at that ungodly hour before she foiund it. A blurry eyed Kiba answered that door and rubbed his eyes.

"Aiko? What are you doing here… Don't tell me we are going shopping now?! And why are you still wearing those pants?" He pointed to the hated pants and growled at the chibi look alikes.

"Just show me where your kitchen is. I need to make Naruto breakfast. A change from ramen for once…" It's a wonder that he hasn't died from malnutrition… -.-;;;;;;;

"Uh…sure." Kiba showed her to the kitchen and opened the drawers and doors to reveal their contents. "Just please don't make a mess. My mom and sister would kill me."

"Nuff said. I won't completely destroy your kitchen."

Kiba's look said otherwise, but it was too early in the morning for him to worry about it. That and the look in Aiko's eyes made him a little uneasy but he shook it off and returned to bed, yawning.

Now Aiko + kitchen + no supervision … well, disaster. I could just let you think on it and come up with your own (and personally more satisfying) state of the kitchen. But, seeing as I am the writer I have to ruin that happy moment for you. And if you don't like it just leave because this is my story and I shall write it the way I want! O So now I must go take my happy pills and then resume the story. smile twitch twitch

Aiko looked at the fine stack of lightly browned (and fully cooked through) of pancakes. Looking at her… well the first thing that came to mind would be "Wow… did a bakery blow up?" but that was where the chaos started and ended. She was proud to have not blown up Kiba's kitchen considering her mother wouldn't even let her touch the oven without wearing a bio suit and rubber gloves over the rubber gloves. She seemed to have the idea that anything connected with cooking would blow up if she touched it with her bare skin.

So anyway, it only took her 15 minutes to make the pancakes and considering the time it had taken her to find Kiba's house (5 minutes by the way ) Naruto shouldn't be up yet. So Aiko picked up the plate of pancakes, left a delightful little note to Kiba's mom saying she would drop off the plate later, she walked back to Naruto's house. But when she arrived at his house, something was not right. Actually everything looked alright from the outside, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging it off, she opened the door. She went to the living room to set the plate of pancakes on the table beside his face so they would be the first thing he woke up, too. But something stopped her from doing just that.

"Sasuke-teme?!"

Aiko must have been too loud because next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor with Sasuke's hand over her mouth and the pancakes were on the table beside Naruto.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Mmph hmmp mhph-" Aiko began to say loudly.

"Okay I get it." -.-

Aiko pulled Sasuke's hand away from her mouth and whispered, "So you like him huh?"

There was a pause.

"What was your first clue?"

anime fall "Um maybe the fact you were watching him sleeping?!"

"Man nothing get past you…"

"Stop being a teme, teme. I could help ya if you want…"

A look of hope crossed Sasuke's face.

"I see your interested. Well…" Aiko leaned in and whispered into Sasuke's ear. Confusion, shock, considerment, seriousness, and a look of pure greed settled on his face in a matter of minutes.

"You really think it'll work?"

"Of course. Naruto wants to be Hokage and he'll do anything for his friends. But after that… the rest will be up to you," Aiko stated. She had this little smirk on her face. _Oh this is going to be good…_

Since most of you guys don't read the disclaimer and all that I just thought I'd warn you down here. There will be Yuri in future chapters also, but after some good Yaoi action! Oh! And look out for foursomes and possible threesomes! xDDDDDDD


	3. NaruSasu

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Shino did manage to slip out of Masashi Kishimoto's grip, along with Lee, and they are currently having hot mansmex. Right in front of me. dies from blood loss

So yes. Part 3 is here. I decided to type this up sooner than I expected. Do you love me? I sure hope so! So here you go. Hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated! x3 So yeah… can't think of anything else to say! Oh and I turned 16 on the 3rd! Yay for sweet sixteen!

Sasuke nodded and left Naruto's bedroom but not without one last look at the sleeping blonde and one more smirk. _That is actually quite a good plan… Can't wait for my little addition…_

Now Aiko was a generous person. She took the time and effort to track down help. But first she had to wake up Naruto, feed him and steal some of his clothes. She woke him up by shoveling pancakes in his mouth until he had the sense to start eating. After choking. _Guess no shopping today. _She grabbed an orange t-shirt and some of his shorts. When she put in the shirt, over her other one of course, it was a little tight. But the shorts…oh my. The waist band was elastic so it stretched. But as for the rest…

"I can see my butt."

And so she could.

"I look like a freakin' hooker!" _Thank god I shaved yesterday…_

So since she was stuck, she had to walk around town like this. _Great… _She opened the front door and started walking into town. The first thing that bugged her was that each and every guy, even the old ones, were ogling her. It was funny to watch the wives beat up their husbands with their 10 ton purses though. But her talk-to-me-and-I'll-castrate-you look made them back off quick.

"Oh well as long as-"

"Why hello pretty thing!"

Turning around, Aiko was face to face with the very person she had been about to name. None other than the pervy sage.

Sweatdropping, Aiko said, "Ain't I a little young for you Jiraya?"

"So you've heard of me? Probably my dashing good looks. Or my sparkling personality, huh?" His tongue was practically dragging on the ground. About two feet in front of him.

"Your old enough to be my grandpa's grandpa pervy sage."

Now this made him immediately turn red. With rage or indignity she couldn't tell.

"Now see here. I'm not that old! And I happen to be one of the-"

"Legendary Sannin, I know. And guess what? I couldn't care less. Buh-bye now!" She spun around and walked away.

"Hey you come back here!"

"See ya around Jiraya baby," Aiko said and waved behind her. _Now that he's outta the way I need volunteers. _First stop was the Hyuuga mansion. It was easy to find, I mean come one it's a mansion! She walked up to the door and knocked.

BANG BANG BANG!

Upon opening the door, Neji said dryly, "We have a doorbell."

"I know."

-.-;;;;;;;;; "Well Hinata is out training with Shino so-"

"No no. It's not Hinata's help I need. It's yours."

o.o… "What for?"

"Now don't look at me like that. You like Shika, right?"

A little blush spread across his cheeks and told her that he indeed had a crush on him.

"Well I could help you… But only if you help me."

"What's the catch?"

"I need you to help me get Naruto and Sasuke together."

"Finally, so what is the plan?"

"Follow me…" Aiko beckoned with her finger.

"I don't know why I am doing this…" Then an image of Shikamaru came to mind. "Right." And he followed Aiko.

A trip to the local home improvement store was ended by purchasing lengths of chain and simple locks. Raising an eyebrow, Neji didn't comment on the purchases, but sighed when she asked to borrow some money.

"I'll pay you back…eventually…"

More sighing and sweatdropping.

Then they stopped by a biker store. You wouldn't believe all the leather they had in there. Aiko zeroed in on the skin tight vest and shorts. More eyebrow raising. Muttering about Sasuke's size, she decided to settle on a smaller size. Same with the shorts. I mean come on, Sasuke was skinny! More begging and promises and those items were added to their bags.

"Now," Aiko said to Neji on their way back to Naruto's house. "Your job is to entertain Naruto for about two hours. That should be enough time. Oh and when your done, take a shower at Naruto's house."

"But why-"

"Don't argue! Just do it, okay?"

"Fine."

"Alrighty!" Aiko pushed Neji onto the door step of Naruto's house and rang the bell. "Good luck!"

"But what-" Aiko was gone. "Great."

"Coming!" came a sleepy voice from inside. "Aiko-" Naruto stopped when he opened the door. "Um, Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering" sigh "If you would train with me." Um okay…sure! Be right back!" He ran back inside and pulled on a shirt and shoes. "Okay let's go." Naruto just closed his door and started walking in the direction of the training grounds.

Now Aiko had currently ran all the way to Sasuke's while carrying all her packages. She rang the doorbell and Sasuke answered the door. "Did you get it?" Sauske held up a bottle of mango mandrian lotion. "Good now help me with these." She shoved the leather and chains into his arms and he followed her upstairs. "Bedroom?"

Sasuke pointed to a closed door. When Aiko opened it, all she could see was black silk and the window was covered by a heavy black drape.

"This is perfect! Now get the chains." And so it began.

"No fair!" Naruto yelled. "Your cheating!"

"What? Because I'm using my Byakugan?"

"Yes."

-.-; "You are never going to any better if I just make it easier for you," Neji stated.

"So now your calling me a loser?!"

Silence.

"Hey!"

This had been going on for the last two hours. Neji's internal clock went off and he was relieved. _This had better been worth it._

"Later Naruto I 'm leaving."

"Wait what? You are leaving already?"

"It's been two hours."

"Really?! It feels like four…"

More silence.

Neji kept walking and left Naruto confused and irritated.

"Damn Hyuuga…" Naruto muttered. "Oh well. Wonder what Aiko has been doing… She just disappeared after breakfast…"

Oh Naruto, you have no idea.

"NARUTO! Help!" came Aiko's call.

"Crap!!! What happened?" Naruto said as he raced toward the direction of her cry. He noticed that he was getting close to the Uchiha mansion. "If Sasuke-teme did anything to her I'll-"

What exactky he would have done to Sasuke you would never know because he saw Aiko being dragged into the Uchiha mansion by none other than Sasuke himself.

"Let her go Sasuke –teme!"

"Come and get her dobe."

"Naruto…" Aiko mumbled and fainted.

"Aiko!"

Sasuke dragged her limp body in the house and up the stairs. Thudding up the stairs came Naruto and he looked around, ready to kill the youngest Uchiha. When he reached the top of the stairs, he glimpsed Aiko behind a door and jumped into the room.

SLAM!

"Aiko? Sasuke?"

"Right here."

Light flooded the room. The sight that met Naruto's eyes was one that Sasuke fangirls would have killed for. Many times over. Sasuke was chained to the bad. Wearing a skin tight leather vest. Minuscule leather shorts. What's not to love? x3

"Like what you see Naruto?" Sasuke commented, chuckling.

Naruto's mouth was open and his eyes were wide. Thoughts of Aiko being kidnapped by Sasuke flew out of his mind to be replaced by rather naughty ones concerning his teammate. A nosebleed began to flow heavily and freely.

"Sa-suke-" Naruto tried to stanch the blood flow. "What is this about?!"

"You know you want me." Sasuke licked his lips.

"Well yes-" _Oh crap._ O.O _Did I just say that outloud!?!_ Sasuke looked like the cat who had swallowed the canary.

Bingo.

Naruto was getting uncomfortable. Was it just him or was it getting hot in there?

"I need to get out of here." Naruto scrambled for the door, but he found it locked. _Oh no. _Turning back to Sasuke he said, "Let me out."

"But the we couldn't have our fun."

"F-fun?"

"God you're thick. I – want – you – to – do – me. Is that plain and simple enough?"

The come-hither look that Sasuke had and that smirk broke Naruto. The blonde leaped onto the bed and straddled the Uchiha's waist.

"You want me to do you? Then fine. Sit back and enjoy the ride." And then Naruto's mouth was on Sasuke's.

Little did either of the nin know, Aiko had planted a video recorder in the room. She was currently watching from a separate bedroom. And she was taping every second. _Hehe…This is going to be good! _Aiko was watching and drooling.

Naruto was dominating and he quickly broke the chains Shredding his own shirt, Naruto would have shredded the vest if Sasuke had not been rid of it quickly. They rejoined in a clash of skin and Naruto latched onto Sasuke's neck.

"Moan for me Sasuke."

And Sasuke complied. Many times. Naruto;s hands stroked his chest before venturing further south. Finding the zipper and getting off the shorts were simple. It was the black thong that made Aiko's eyes widen and then narrow in understanding.

"So that's why he said he had it covered… Well not very covered in this case." But the next scene made her shut up.

Naruto was peeling off the thong. He kissed the exposed flesh and eventually he did in what was Sasuke's , and Aiko's, opinion the best porn ever. He began to blow the Uchiha off.

"My…god!" Aiko said, she thought she was going to melt due to how hot she was. Or rather they were."Can't wait to make copies. And show every girl in Konoha."

At this point in time, no words were needed. Well a few long moans that held a particular person's name, but other than that, none. Then all of a sudden, Naruto was slamming into Sasuke so ahrd the bed hit the wall and bounced back. Now they were moaning each other's name.

By this time, Aiko ahd gone brain dead from al the hot steamy mansex. She elt it record up until they were spent and laying, gasping, on top of each other and she popped out the tape. She thought briefly about the camera she had planted in the bathroom, but decided against it. She had what she wanted and now she could leave those two alone. "Now Neji and Shikamaru…"


	4. ShikaNeji

Disclaimer: Yes. This is fanfiction therefore I do not own anything other than this plot line and my character Aiko. HAPPY NOW KISHIMOTO!

Okay. So yes… knock knock Uh oh…. men in black suit burst into the room We are here to reclaim the characters Shino Aburame and Rock Lee for Kishimoto. O.O NO! YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE THEM! runs away

This is part 4! XD Finally! Sorry it took so long… the past week was spent getting ready for my baby cousin's baptism! x3 It was really hectic at my Aunt's ad Uncle's… But now I'm back at my house!!!! And I shall be able to update more! W Reviews are love so tell me how much you love my story by reviewing!

The tape was safe and secure. By being safe and secure, I mean it was cradled in Aiko's arms like it was a new born babe. People on the street gave her odd looks. I mean wouldn't you if you saw she was cooing over a video tape? Anyway, she was on her way to the electronics store. When she arrived, she got it transferred onto a DVD and made copies. Twenty copies…. Or more….

This footage would let her know if Shikamaru was as straight as the yellow brick road. But as to getting him to watch it... That would be tricky. I mean who wouldn't want to watch hot mansex? But anyway, she would probably drag him to Naruto's house make him watch the DVD. Nothing as elaborate as what she had done for Sasuke and Naruto, but it should do the trick.

"Okay."

RING!

No answer.

RING!

No answer.

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

"Coming… troublesome…"

The door opened and Shikamaru looked at Aiko. Then he shut the door.

"Hey!" Aiko banged on the door until Shikamaru opened it again.

"What do you want?"

"Come with me." And before Shikamaru could say 'troublesome', Aiko had dragged him halfway to Naruto's house. Since Shikamaru didn't have to move he just let her drag him. He's a genius. That meant he could handle anything Aiko could dish out, right? Wrong.

She dragged him to the television in her bedroom. Well it was Naruto's bedroom but for now she was using it. Since Naruto was preoccupied at Sasuke's. Or should I say in Sasuke. Well anyway Aiko put Shikamaru in a chair right in front of the T.V. and as an after thought she taped his eyes open. Then she popped in the video.

Sasuke, clothed in leather ad chained to a bed filed the screen. Aiko watched Shikamaru's face and was satisfied when his eyes were glued to the sight before him. Taking off the tape keeping his eyes open, she let the scene unfold and when Naruto began to pound into Sasuke into the headboard, Aiko noticed a change in Shikamaru's physical appearance. There was a noticeable bulge in his pants. And he should have died from blood loss by how he was bleeding from his nose.

Aiko smiled. _Yes! Now for the test. _Taking Shikamaru's hand, she led him to the bathroom. He was to horny and distracted by what he had watched to notice what was happening. Opening the door and pushing him in, she waited and heard what would be music to any other fangirl's ears.

"Neji," Shikamaru moaned as he saw a naked Neji in Naruto's shower. Poor innocent Neji had no idea what a very horny Shikamaru was doing here. He almost asked but then he realized he was naked. In the shower. _So that's why Aiko suggested I take a shower at Naruto's house…_

Returning to the present, Neji jumped when he realized Shikamaru had undressed and joined him in the shower. And was currently kissing the back of his neck while his rock hard erection was nestled between Neji's ass cheeks. Neji's member twitched and hardened in response while he moaned from Shikamaru's ministrations.

Meanwhile, Aiko was doing her happy dance outside the bathroom door. So far she had turned four guys gay. Or at least openly. Sasuke and Neji had already been gay, but Aiko had gotten them the perfect lovers. _This so totally rocks! Who next…?_

Leaving the new found lover's to their exploration, Aiko began to wander around Konoha again. It had worked before and maybe it would work again. She passed the electronis store, the supermarket, weapon store, and the ramen stand. Then the bookstore caught her eye. _Hmmm…_ She opened the door which rang to announce her presence.

"Kakashi-san?" Aiko inquired.

An answering mumble came from the 'X' rated section. _Of course. _-.- Aiko found the copy nin reading a new copy of 'Icha Icha Paraidise'. He was immersed in it and he had revealed his sharingan eye.

"Trying to learn something ?"

"Oh it's you," Kakashi said not seeming particularly thrilled to see her.

"Well don't get all excited to see me. Now can I borrow your old copy of Icha Icha?"

"What for?"

"Do you like Iruka-san?"

"How'd you know-"

"Nevermind that," Aiko said, shaking her head. "If I get you a date with him will you give me that book?"

"Well sure-"

"Thanks! You won't be sorry!"

Aiko rushed out of the store with the bell still ringing. _What have I gotten myself into? _Kakashi sighed and found the spot where he had stopped. _Weird kid. _Then he happily continued reading his perverted book.

Now Aiko could find people easily. And it helped that she was familiar with the show also. So Aiko made her merry way to the academy. Iruka was of course grading papers and the usual teacher stuff when Aiko barged in. He looked up and sighed.

"You that kid we have to protect."

"Yes I am that kid. And I have something to tell you Iruka-san."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse."

"Kakashi has a purse?!"

"Aha!" Aiko shouted pointing at him. "So you do like Kakashi?"

"Um-well-I-" Iruka stuttered and blushed.

"I knew it! Oh and you have a date with him tomorrow night at eight. Your place."

"My place?!"

"Your cleaner than him…" -.-

"Oh."

"Yeah so have fun!" Aiko left and gave herself a pat on the back.

"Wait-!" Iruka tried to say but Aiko was gone. "Great…" Sighing again, he went back to grading papers.

After telling Kakashi about the date arrangement, he seemed very pleased. So pleased that he handed over the Icha book without a fuss. Aiko was also pleased to see that it was a Yaoi edition.

"This will work wonders on Lee…"

Kakashi was afraid to ask Aiko what she meant so he left in a puff of smoke for his house. He need to figure out what to wear.


	5. GaaLee

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only this plot and my character Aiko. I shall get you back Shino-kun and Lee-kun! Those men in white coats shall not have the last laugh! I shall! Muahahahaha!

Yeah sorry it took me awhile to get part 5 out… I've been really busy lately and it finally hit me that I have only a little bit over a month of summer left!!! WAHHHH! OO TT It's not fair! runs away crying So yeah. Here is part 5!

"Okay. Onto Lee's house!"

Finding Lee's house was a bit harder than the other's… Yeah right!

"How can someone have so much green?" Aiko asked herself as she saw the completely green house that belonged to none other than Rock Lee himself. "Oh well. At least I only had three newspapers thrown at me this time!" She walked up to the front door and was about to knock when Lee opened the door.

"Why hello my youthful friend! What a fine day it is!"

"Yes hello Lee! I brought you a book you might enjoy." Aiko handed over the Icha Icha Yaoi.

"Oh I couldn't take your book! It would so rude and unyouthful of me!"

"Of course not! This book is guaranteed to make you feel youthful after you read it! I did and I feel like I have drank from the fountain of youth!" (Sorry really stupid…. ''')

"If you insist…" Lee opened the book and his mouth dropped open.

"Keep reading!"

Lee obeyed and before long he had a hard on.

"Good." Grabbing the phone, Aiko dialed Gaara's number. "Yes Gaara?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and where did you get my number?"

"Never mind that. See I have a bit of a problem…there's a very horny Lee here with me-" And she was cut off. "how rude!" Aiko slammed the phone back onto it's receiver.

BEEP!

"Door…"

But when Aiko answered it wasn't the telephone repairman. It was Gaara. And in a very skimpy outfit.

"You clean up good Gaara-san."

Gaara ignored her remark and the 'Gaara-san'. "Where's Lee?"

"In the living room."

Gaara nodded and left for his horny weirdo. When he found Lee, it was the sexiest sight he had ever seen. For once Lee wasn't wearing his green jumpsuit. Instead he had settled for green sweatpants and a green shirt. And there was a bulge in his sweatpants that Gaara found so very tempting. Blood was dripping onto the floor and the source was major blood loss from Lee's nasal cavity. (So romantic isn't it? XD) Lee looked up and saw Gaara. He couldn't speak it seemed as Gaara walked up to him and kneeled in front of him.

Lee only had time to drop the book and grab Gaara's hair before he was in Gaara's mouth. Since Lee was a virgin to the whole idea of an orgasm, this was so new that he was playing this by instinct. Gaara's mouth on him was heaven. So was being in his mouth. All too soon he came and the he was sucked dry by that sinful mouth. Moans escaped Lee's mouth and they were full blown.

"Music to my ears," Aiko said as she closed the left them to their own devices. Smiling and humming a merry tune, she wandered down the street and then stopped as she saw Shino. A cute fox grin appeared on her face as she saw the Aubrame walking out of the drug store. _Wonder what he bought… Wonder if I can find out if he likes Kiba… _

Since Aiko was a total Naruto freak she had learned the hand signs for the transformation jutsu. She performed the signs and POOF! Kiba was standing in her place.

_This is going to be fun._

Running after Shino, Aiko caught up with him ad playfully grabbed Shino from behind as Kiba.

Shino looked behind him , saw Kiba a.k.a. Aiko, and sighed. He turned around and asked, "What is it Kiba?"

"Wanna fuck me Aburame?"

Now this hadn't been what Shino expected to come out of Kiba's mouth. Usually it was a plea to train with him or play video games. Thinking he hadn't heard correctly, and his imagination was acting up, Shino asked again. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanna fuck me." The Kiba look alike said and then in a poof, all his clothes were gone.

"K-k-kiba?! We're in the middle of the street!" Shino choked out, though Aiko could see that a blush and nosebleed was present also. In another poof, Aiko resumed her regular appearance that left Shino stunned into silence. Aiko giggled, then snorted, and burst out laughing.

"That-was-too-easy!" Aiko choked out in between laughs. After calming herself down and teasing Shino a bit more, she smiled knowingly and asked, "How long?"

"Since… since forever," Shino said quietly.

"Well don't you worry Shino buddy," Aiko said and clapped him on the back. "You'll be screwing Kiba in no time. Unless you want to uke. Then he'll be screwing you."

Shino blushed and replied. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Aiko said with confidence. "Don't worry." And with that, Aiko hugged Shino and made her way back to Kiba's house. It was easy going this time and she arrived without a hitch, but then she knocked on the door… It opened to reveal Kiba's mom.

"Oh! Are you Kiba's girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?! What… no! I'm just here to ask Kiba to study with me." _Study yeah right._

"Alright. Go right on up to his bedroom. Your name dear?"

"Aiko."

"Ah yes… You're the girl we have t protect."

-.-;;;;;;;;;;;; "So I've heard."

"KIBA! AIKO'S HERE!"

Aiko covered her ears and cringed as her voice rang through the house. "Ouch… Thanks Mrs. Inuzuka."

"No problem Aiko."

Aiko walked up the stairs and found Kiba sleeping on his bed. Well it looked like he was sleeping. How anyone could sleep through that yelling was a mystery to her.

Getting an evil idea, Aiko transformed into a naked Shino very quietly and crawled into bed with Kiba.

"Want to have some fun Kiba-kun?"

"S-shino!?" Kiba asked as he jerked around and drooled at the sight of a naked Shino. But in a poof, Aiko was back.

"That was too easy. You two must have secretly had the hots for each other… Ah well. That just makes it easier."

"Aiko? What happened to-" Then a frown appeared on his face. "How'd you know? Wait… 'you two'?"

"Yep. Shino wants to screw you senseless and it appears you want to, too."

"So he-"

Aiko nodded.

"And he-"

Aiko nodded again.

A wolf grin crept onto Kiba's face and he got up. He muttered something about getting a scroll from someone, but Aiko knew where he was headed.

Shino's bedroom.

Okay everyone! This is chappie 5 and I hope you enjoyed it. Yes there will be more Mansex and the Yuri is still to come! And remember, reviews are love. w Until next time!


	6. KibaShino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Aiko, this plot line, and the two ninja named Shino and Lee. TAKE THAT KISHIMOTO! XP I have proof! waves a bunch of papers in reader's face Haha Kishimoto-sama! Shino-buggy and Lee-rocky are all mine! laughs maniacally as she drags Shino and Lee into her bedroom

Yes I know it is rather soon for me to put up the next chapter…but I couldn't resist! X3 Also my friend I.Own.Stuff. on Gaia wanted me to put this chapter so I could put up chapter 8 sooner. evil grin Chapter 8 will satisfy all your Hentai, Yuri, and Yaoi needs in one chapter! I am not lying! It shall rock your perverted world!

Yes all these chapters have happened on the same day. I know it doesn't seem believable, but Aiko is a very busy bee.

_I gotta see this!_

Aiko ran to the same electronics store she had been to in previous chapters, the owner gave her some weird looks which she ignored, and bought a DVD recorder. The smallest and best she could buy.

"I'll pay Naruto back later." Aiko thought back to that morning when she had 'borrowed' some money. "And Neji…" She said as she remembered the Sasuke fiasco.

Then she dashed to Shino's house and creeped in. _Good. No one's home. That means Shino and Kiba aren't here yet. _Opening the door, she walked up the stairs and tried to find a good spot. _Closet…no…where… _She searched Shino's bedroom for a better spot, but unless she wanted to hide under the bed she was stuck.. Giving up, Aiko opened the closet door. She left the door open a crack as she got settled and sighed, relieved, when it faced the bed.

"Great! Good position."

She heard the door opening downstairs and two voices. _So Kiba and Shino met up._ She smiled mischievously as she heard a moan. She couldn't tell who when feet on the stairs made scraping noises as if they were trying to make out while going up the stairs and trying to not kill themselves.

Shino and Kiba half-dressed stumbled into the room and Aiko was glad she had the recorder on. Putting it up to her eye, she watched the scene unfold and stared open mouthed. Shino had practically ripped off Kiba's shirt and was trailing kisses up and down his chest. In turn, Kiba yanked Shino's shirt off and flicked his tongue lazily around the other's nipples before nipping them and watching Shino jump and moan.

_So it was Shino who moaned. I wouldn't have pegged him for being so vocal._

Then Shino pushed his teammate onto the bed where he undid Kiba's pants at what looked like light speed before he pulled them off along with his boxers and licked Kiba's throbbing erection. Kiba arched upward and threw his head back. He was biting his bottom lip to keep from growling too loudly from the pleasure. Shino teased him a while before he just deep throated Kiba and Kiba's hands clenched the sheets.

Aiko could swear she felt her nosebleed dripping down her neck and chest. _This is too good… Must. Keep. Watching._

When she finally focused again, Kiba had came and flipped Shino so he was on top and pumping Shino. A hiss from said nin told Aiko that Kiba was probably stretching Shino for when he entered him. Soon Shino climaxed, Kiba cleaned him up. Getting up he searched through Shino's pockets and found crumpled brown bag. Opening the bag, he pulled a tube of lube.

Aiko's eyes widened as she put two and two together_. That's what he got as the drug store! Damn that's sly… _Then the best moment had arrived.

Kiba lubed up his erect cock and entered Shino while kissing him and stroking his erection to distract him a bit from the pain. Shino seemed to loosened up quickly though and urged Kiba to quicken his pace. Kiba did so and Aiko watched with relish as Shino met each thrust with one of his own.

At some point she must have fainted because when she came to, both lovers were sleeping in each other's arms after their lovemaking of earlier. Aiko glanced at the recorder and saw it had gotten everything. _YES! Now to show the girls…. They can see all three tapes!_

Aiko crept out of the bedroom and snuck down the stairs. When she reached the street she ran like crazy to Naruto's house. Passersby hastily got out her way and threw fearful glances behind them just in case she decided to come after them. Good thing I planted a recorder in the bathroom. _Hot steamy ShikaxNeji mansex! Yummy! _Those two must have left after the shower episode because when she rewinded it a little it showed both boys getting dressed and leaving, hand in hand.

"Good thing too. Now to every girl I know."

She called Hinata, who stuttered out that she could be there in a few minutes. Then Sakura along with Ino, she added Ten Ten, Temari, and even called Kakashi _Bet he'd like this!_ X3 Everyone said they'd be there soon. Aiko settled down in the living room with the DVDs of NaruSasu, ShikaNeji, and KibaShino. Wish I could have gotten Gaara and Lee… TT Ah well. I can have my fellow soon-to-be Yaoi lovers help me with other 'projects'. O

DING! 

"Coming," Aiko yelled ad answered the door. Everyone she called was there. Kakashi being the only guy made some of the other girls do double takes, but Aiko ushered them into the living room.

"Now girls," There was a sound of Protest from Kakashi, "And Kakashi. I have some very sensitive material in my possession… How many of you here want to watch hot steamy mansex?"

Everyone raised their hands, even Hinata though it was shaking a bit.

"Then prepare yourselves girls!"

"Hey!"

"And you Kakashi." '''''''''

Aiko popped in the NaruSasu DVD. Watching everyone, she saw Hinata's jaw drop.

"N-naruto-k-kun?!" Hinata said, wide eyed.

"Finally. They've had the hots for each other for what seems like forever," Ten Ten said and Sakura nodded her head on agreement.

"I wish Sasuke-kun could be mine, but this will be worth giving him up," Ino said as she drooled. "This is so hott."

"Greatest porn ever," Temari said and high-fived Aiko.

Then came the ShikaNeji footage. Temari and Ten Ten seemed a little disappointed that their crushes appeared to be gay at first, but they soon got sucked into the sexiness. Hinata watched and a small trickle of blood appeared from her nose. Sakura and Ino were into it as much as Temari and Ten Ten were.

"And now my personal favorite…"

Aiko put in the KibaShino action. Considering they were her teammates and she would have to face them later, Hinata's eyes were glued to the screen. The trickle of blood from before became a full blown nosebleed. The other four girls were cheering the on. Kakashi had been watching with his sharingan eye revealed the whole time.

"This is great material for me and Iruka…"

"That reminds me. Kakashi has a date with Iruka tomorrow!"

"Really sensei? Good for you!" Sakura smiled.

"Good one Kakashi!" Ten Ten winked.

"C-congratulations Kakashi-san…" Hinata said with a smile.

"You sly dog." Temari said and patted him on the back.

"Yes well thank you… I think…"

"Hey!" Aiko's eyes shone with excitement. "We should give him a makeover!" All the girls squealed and nodded. "Yes! Tomorrow we will all take you shopping before your date sensei." Ino nodded and high-fived Sakura.

"Okay. Now everyone… I have copies of each porno if you want one…" Aiko pointed to a stack of DVDs. In a blur, every single one was gone. It looked like even Kakashi had hidden some on his person. _Good thing I hid some for myself before this. -.-;;;;;;;;;; _"Everyone. We will meet outside Kakashi's apartment at noon tomorrow. Then we will take him shopping for a new outfit and get his hair styled."

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Kakashi asked, affronted.

"It defies gravity. That's what's wrong with it," Aiko said. -.-;;;

Kakashi looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut.

_That's what I thought. _"Okie dokie! Now you all get some sleep. Your going to need it."

Each person tromped out the door and Aiko closed it. She leaned against it and sighed. Then she heard a noise in the living room. Walking into the living room, Aiko saw Hinata sitting on the couch.


	7. One Huge Orgy

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Only this plot. And Aiko. Kishimoto-sama figured out my papers weren't legal… TT He took away my Shino-buggy and Lee-rocky! I tried to trade my brother for them because I made him look like Naruto! XD But it didn't work… -.- He wasn't very convincing. Even with the orange shirt and saying 'Believe it' nonstop. sigh Then he tried to give me Itachi and Emo Boy instead. I almost went for Itachi…but it was a package deal. No way am I taking Emo Boy.

Sorry my readers! . ' I accidentally said that chapter 8 was the mindblowing chapter, but it's actually this one… Heh… O.o readers pull out stale muffins and pelt the author with them AHHHH!

This chapter contains Hentai, Yuri and Yaoi. If you no likey then WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS STORY!!!! O Thank you. W

"But I-" Aiko said, confused. "I saw you go out the door…" _Clone jutsu, you idiot! . ''' _"What is it Hinata?"

"I wanted to tell you…" Hinata got up off the couch and walked up to her. "That since Naruto-kun is…" She paused and blushed. "Well… I think I'm starting to like someone else…"

Aiko's ears perked up. "Who?"

"………"

"You can tell me Hinata," Aiko said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hinata looked into her eyes. "You…" Then she leaned in and pressed her lips gently against Aiko's. Aiko was a little stunned at first, but since she had an interest in Hinata she kissed back. Becoming bolder, Hinata put her hands on Aiko's waist and pulled her closer. Aiko responded in kind by wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck.

Hinata was the one to make the first move. She licked Aiko's bottom and top lips. Titling her head to the side, Aiko opened her mouth and let Hinata's tongue explore her mouth. They rubbed their tongues together and Hinata's raked over her gums. Aiko let out a small moan from the sensation it caused. The tingiling traveled up and down her spine. Aiko did the same to Hinata and was delighted when Hinata moaned, too.

Aiko broke away first. Gulping in lungfuls of air, she smiled at Hinata. "Who knew you could be that aggressive?"

"You know you liked it."

"Hey I didn't say that I didn't."

Hinata smiled and leaned her forehead against Aiko's. She sighed and smirked. "I have a idea…"

"Yes?" Aiko was pretty sure she would like it, too.

"I wonder if Shino and Kiba are awake."

Aiko smirked also. She could see where this was heading. "Well's… Let's pay them a visit."

Aiko and Hinata ran all the way to Shino's house. Well Hinata ran. She carried Aiko since she wasn't a very fast runner. Well not carry exactly…more like piggyback. Because Aiko asked. And she used her hurt puppy look that never fails. XD They climbed a tree that led up to Shino's window and Hinata opened it using her chakra. The two boys had obviously taken a shower at some point because they weren't all sweaty and the bed had clean sheets. Aiko pointed to Hinata then Kiba, motioning for her to crawl into bed beside him. She nodded and did so while Aiko climbed in next to Shino.

"Hey boys. Wanna have some fun?" They both whispered into the boy's ears. Kiba and Shino jerked awake and the sheet fell of heir bodies. Their naked bodies. Shino had removed his glasses amd his eyes were wide. He looked down at his naked body and blushed. Kiba didn't notice his nakedness. He was looking from Aiko to Hinata and back to Aiko. ((Poor Kiba. Always so clueless. x'D))

"We can explain-" Shino started to say, but was cut off by Aiko putting a finger to his lips.

"Do you want to watch Hinata-kun and I, Shino-kun?" Aiko asked.

"W-w-watch?" Kiba stuttered as Shino stared.

"You sound like me Kiba-kun," Hinata laughed. "Just enjoy the show."

She crawled to the foot of the bed and so did Aiko. Then they began to kiss each other's necks, suck, lick and bite. Taking off shirts, then bras, the two preceded to kneed breasts and suck on pert nipples. Letting out moan after moan, the two lovers got rid of the rest of their clothes and let their hands wander over flesh.

They shared one more kiss before turning on the boys. Aiko looked down and sure enough, both sported an erection and were drooling excessively as blood dripped from their noses. Hinata chuckled was soon joined by Aiko.

"So they are bisexual," Hinata said.

"Which is very good…and oh so sexy," Aiko growled and crawled over to Shino. "Did you enjoy the show Shino-kun?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded dumbly as he saw Hinata do the same to Kiba. Kiba nodded also and their eyes met. Then they made a silent agreement. They were going to see how far this would go.

"Then would you give us a show? Please?" Aiko pleaded. Hinata nodded ad pouted.

"It would only be fair…and we would reward you…"

Both nin were out of bed faster than you can say 'orgasm' and went to the shower. Hinata and Aiko followed them and closed the door behind them. Kiba turned on the water and pulled Shino in the shower with him. 

"Oh and Shino?" Aiko said.

"Yes?"

"Your Seme," Aiko said with a grin on her face.

"But-" Kiba said.

"Ah ah." Hinata said. "No arguing."

Kiba sighed and Shino smiled.

"It'll feel good. I should know Kiba-kun." Kiba's response was a wolfish grin.

"Alright bug boy. But then we can see you. Deal?"

Aiko nodded and pulled Hinata close. She pressed her breasts flush against Hinata's back and leaned against the bathroom door. "Well go on then."

Shino nodded as he kissed Kiba hard. The dog boy responded in kind and teased his nipples as Shino's hands slide down Kiba's sides and began to kneed the firm globes of Kiba's butt. Kiba's erection rubbed against Shino's and he gasped as it brushed against him again. Moaning from the contact, Shino encircled both their erections with his hand and stroked them as they were pressed against each other. Kiba jerked into the feeling and groaned. In retaliation, he attacked Shino's chest with his teeth and tongue, eliciting groans from his lover. Shino couldn't hold back any longer and released his and Kiba's cocks. Grabbing a bottle of lotion, he rubbed the cool substance all over his cock and quickly stretched Kiba. Kiba winced but pushed down on Shino's fingers so as to be completely ready. Shino removed his fingers, positioned himself at Kiba's entrance and entered in one shift thrust.

"This is too hot," Aiko said as she played with Hinata's nipples.

"Almost too much so," Hinata agreed as she watched Shino thrust in and out of Kiba. She purred as her nipples were teased and laid her head on Aiko's shoulder.

It looked like neither boy could hold out longer. They came at the same time and panted as they rested before Shino pulled out of Kiba and they rinsed off.

"Now your turn," Kiba said smiling. He got out of the shower and Shino followed as the other pair of lovers got in.

Hinata was more dominant and she quickly captured Aiko's lips in a searing kiss before she bit just between her shoulder and her neck. That made Aiko let out a long throatly moan and more followed that one when Hinata moved downwards to Aiko's breasts. She teased each nipple until they were pebble hard and let her tongue trail downwards. Nuzzling Aiko's soft curls between her legs, she eased them apart to explore Aiko's warm entrance. Aiko gasped and let her head fall back. The feeling made her toes curl and she felt a wetness between her legs. Then Hinata's tongue was inside her and her knees buckled. She slid down the shower wall and positioned Hinata over her. Both let their tongues explore the wet cavern inside each other. They gasped as they both reached climax with much shuddering and moaning.

"Man, that was almost unbearably sweet," Aiko said and Hinata nodded. When they and the strength, they helped each other out of the shower.

"Now what?" Hinata said, as here eyes wandered over Kiba's chest and down to his already hard member. Aiko smiled and saw that Shino was reda again also.

"Well…" Aiko stood up and opened the bathroom door. She found the piles of clothing from them and rummaged around in them until shoe found what she was looking for. Hinata smirked.

"I almost forgot about those."

Aiko was holding a box of condoms. And on the box it said twisted pleasure. "You boys game?" She asked and licked her lips.

"Damn," Kiba said as he saw the box of condoms. He couldn't believe that just this morning he had been worried Aiko would blow up his kitchen. No Hinata and her were seducing Shino and him!

"Oh…god," Shino said as Aiko walked up to him and kissed him.

"I want you inside me Shino…" Aiko said huskily and to emphasize her point she squeezed the base of his throbbing organ. "Please," she begged.

"We can watch Kiba," Hinata said as she nestled herself between Kiba's legs, her backside pressed against his erection.

Shino's eye's closed and he let out a shuddering moan. "Then I will." Shino grabbed the box of condoms and took one out. He threw the box at Kiba who caught it and settled back with Hinata to watch the erotic display before him.

Aiko didn't need anymore prompting and began to kiss, lick and nibble her way down to Shino's stomach. She let her tongue dip inside and swirl circles around it as se unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto Shino's waiting erection. Shino groaned from her minstrations and when the condom was on, he pushed her back onto the floor. She guided Shino to her entrance and urged him to enter her. Shino kissed her as he slowly let himself be enveloped by her warm wetness. It was a little painful at first but as Shino began to move, she wrapped her legs around him.

"Faster Shino… Harder!" Aiko moaned as he filled her again and again.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata watched as the vivid sensual display before them climaxed until both Shino and Aiko cried out each other's names and Shino collasped on Aiko. She grunted as he did so but made no move to move him since she was feeling all melty from her orgasm.

"I have an idea," Kiba said, his eyes dark with lust. "Come here." He picked up Hinata and set her on the bed before repeating the process with Aiko and Shino. He pulled Aiko over to him and ran his hands over until she began to respond. Hinata copied Kiba and rekindled Shino's cock. Then Kiba rolled on a condom, entered Aiko while Shino removed the used one and replaced it with a new one. He rolled over on top of Hinata and entered her. They were pressed against each other so they had access to one another's bodies. Kiba reached over and inserted three fingers inside Shino as he did the same to Kiba. They leaned against each other for support. As they began to pump in and out of the girls. Hinata and Aiko busied their hands by teasing one another's breasts. They each turned their heads and their lips met in a rouge kiss. Watching them, Shino kissed Kiba as they brought each other closer to their completion. Moaning names and sounds jumbled together as they all met their peak. Each person shuddered and shook from the after math of their orgasm. Soon after the boys collasped on the girls and they all panted from exhaustion. Too tired to speak they simply kissed each other and drifted off to sleep.

That was a very long lemon and it took me forever to type. Did you like it?


	8. Getting Ready For Kakashi's Date

Disclaimer: Yes yes. I know and you know that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I do own Shino, Lee , and Itachi though! x3 Kishimoto-sama gave me Itachi because no one wanted him… TT Poor Itachi. Shino and Lee were given to me because everyone thinks they are creepy like Itachi… But I love them all! o glomps Lee, Shino, and Itachi in one super mega glomp of glompiness I like Shino and Itachi because they are kinky. x3 Lee is just hot with all that spandex! XD Don't you think so?

This is a special chappie! It's KakaIru! x3 This is for all you KakashixIruka fans! Hope you like.

Oh and I'm currently watching Scooby Doo! The old version. I luff Scooby!

The next morning greeted the four.

"Five more hours…" Aiko groaned as she rolled over and her arm landed on Hinata's chest.

"Hey that hurt Aiko!"

"Oops!" Aiko said and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh crap! I just remembered about Iruka and Kakashi!"

"Me to!" Hinata said.

"What time is it?"

"It's… 11:59?!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"Whassamatter?" Shino and Kiba both woke up with a jerk. They rubbed their eyes as Aiko and Hinata were blurs as they yanked on clothes.

"See ya boys!" Aiko said and gave each boy a kiss on the lips before running out the door.

"Ditto," Hinata said and kisses them also.

"Hello girls! Why are you here?" Shino's father asked. As they ran through the kitchen.

"We were studying. Man it all night, too. Must have fallen asleep," Aiko quickly invented and pulled Hinata out the door. "Whew, that was close…" Hinata agreed. "Guess we're going to have fly to Kakashi's house."

"Oh wait! Kakashi-sensei's isn't that far from here…" Hinata said and led Aiko down the street. Soon they had arrived at Kakashi's. How did Aiko know? Well four giggling girls on the doorstep was the clue that alerted her to it. Wouldn't you think the same?

"You're here! Finally…" Ten Ten muttered.

"Ahem," Aiko coughed. "We got kinda…distracted. Yeah let's go with that!" Hinata gave her a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. Every girl raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. They would find out later. Kakashi was what they had to focus on now. The door opened and it revealed a flustered looking Kakashi. Wouldn't you be nervous if five girls were about to take you shopping for you date?

"Let's get going!" Temari grabbed Kakashi and ran to the mall. The other's followed suit and they arrived in record time. "Where to go…"

"How about here?" Sakura said as she pointed to a "Hot Topic".

"OMG! This is my all time fave store!" Aiko squealed and zoomed inside. The rest dragged Kakashi inside and scoped out possible outfits.

"I know I'm going to regret this…" Kakashi sighed.

"How about this?" Ino said, holding up a pair of leather pants. There were a few chains on it and it looked quite snug.

"And this?" Sakura held u a skin tight shirt that said 'You know you want me.'

"What about these?" Hinata and Temari were holding up a pair of handcuffs, a leather collar, and a very short leash.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Aiko grabbed all the offered accessories and shoved a protesting Kakashi into the dressing room after shoving the clothing items into his arms. "Put them on. Or else." There was a rustle of clothing, a zip ad some cursing.

"How people can wear this I have no idea," Kakashi grumbled.

"Get your butt out of there," Aiko said.

"But-"

"Do it."

Kakashi reemerged. Several women nearby feel over in a dead faint. Many men couldn't take their eyes away, either they wished they were him or they wanted him. And the girls couldn't keep their jaws from dropping.

Because Kakashi looked sexy. Very sexy Like uber sexy with sexy sauce.

"Definitely buying those."

Kakashi looked at Aiko, down at himself, and back at Aiko.

"I do look rather hot, don't I?"

"Um duh!" All girls said at once.

"Now on to the hair cut!"

Kakashi was then dragged to the hairstylist next door and they waited as he was being looked after. Twenty boring minutes later after they had slipped through each outdated magazine, Kakashi walked in. His hair had been plastered down with gel and hair spray and parted on the side. His hair was longer than you would have expected.

"Perfect!" Sakura said.

"You look awesome," Ino commented.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked.

"Go home. Don't touch anything. Just sit there until your date."

"Okay…" Kakashi said and poofed off to his house.

"What about Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"That's right!" Ten Ten said and clapped her hands together.

"Let's go see how he's holding up."

They went to Iruka's, rang the doorbell, and Iruka opened it.

"Oh it's you again," Iruka said and began to shut the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Aiko said and stuck her foot inside the door jam. "Don't you remember, you have a date with Kakashi? Tonight? Here?"

"You mean you were serious?!" Iruka looked like it was the end of all life on earth. Or the end of all Yaoi. "Omigosh! What am I going to wear? What am I going to cook???"

Iruka continued spazzing until Temari managed to restrain him. By his ponytail. In the door jam. " Calm down. We'll help."

"I'm doomed…"

Aiko and the others gave him a reproachful look before walking inside and accessing the situation.

"My mom taught me how to cook some delicious dishes." Sakura said.

"Then can you start cooking?" Aiko asked.

"No problem!" Sakura smiled as she walked to the kitchen.

"Hinata and I can clean up," Ino offered.

"Thanks a bunch!" Aiko said as they both smiled and began to clean.

"Then Temari and I will pick out your outfit!" Aiko said and Iruka looked like she had just signed his death warrant. Temari dragged him upstairs and they rummaged through his closet. Finally they found a pair of black low rider jeans a blank tank top and they were perfect.

"These will do quite nicely." Aiko nodded in agreement as Temari said this. Iruka's eyes bugged out and he sputtered.

"Cool out Iruka! You'll look gorgeous."

Iruka stared at Aiko as if she had just arrived in his bedroom on a flying saucer. And had oozed alien slime all over his floor.

"You'll be fine. Now put these on." Aiko handed him the clothes and shoved him into the bathroom. A few minutes later…

"I refuse to come out."

"Come on Iruka! Stop being such a baby," Temari said.

"Fine!"

"Damn," Aiko and Temari drooled.

Iruka had walked out and was looking smexy. He had let his hair down also so it only added to the smexiness of it all.

"Nummy," Temari said as she fanned herself. (Ha ha! Get it? Fanned? Don't worry if you don't. I don't either… . ' ) Aiko had to stop herself from jumping him. _If only he wasn't Kakashi's…! _

"Food's ready!"

The three joined Sakura in the kitchen where there were dishes and dishes of food.

"That was fast," Temari said.

"Well, my mom taught me a few secrets, too."

"Hey! Ten Ten isn't here."

DING DONG!

"That must be Kakashi!" Sakura said.

"Done cleaning!" Ino and Hinata said as they arrived in the kitchen.

"Okay then let's get outta here."


	9. KakaIru Action At Last!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did hot mansex would appear in each and every chappie! d-o-b Who agrees with me? Anway I am sad to report that Kishimoto-sama took Lee, Shino and Itachi back. TT He claims that the Naruto fans miss them, but I know he's lying! THEY DON'T LIKE CREEPY! DDDDx But I do! sniff Please come back my sexy man slaves!!! sobs in the background

Sorry about the last chapter… No KakaIru action… YET! AHA! Yes! There shall be KakashixIruka sex! x3 Mainly I'm trying to make up for the huge wait for this chapter… I just didn't feel like typing. But school starts next week! Dx NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! men in white coats come and drag me away

Aiko led the girls out the back door. Iruka answered the door and they left. They walked down the street and saw Ten Ten on the roof of a building. She seemed to be trying to get their attention. Interested they all joined her.

"Look what I set up!"

There was a small television set in front of her. And it was showing Iruka's bedroom!

"Wha- wait! So that's what you were doing as we were in the kitchen!" Hinata said. "That was fast."

"That's nothing. Besides, I didn't want to miss the action." Ten Ten winked and giggled.

Then everyone became quiet as two figures appeared on the television set. Kakashi and Iruka were both half naked. Iruka's legs were wrapped around Kakashi's waist. And they were kissing. No face mask!

"Awesome! Footage of Kakashi's face!" Ino squealed.

"We could sell this!" Sakura said.

But what happened next made their jaws drop. Iruka had unlatched himself from around Kakashi's waist and was… cuffing Kakashi to his bed!

"Sweet Jesus," Aiko said, a nosebleed threatening to explode from each nostril.

That wasn't all. Now Iruka was removing Kakashi's pants and once they were off, he removed the boxer's with his teeth. Not done, the chunnin yanked off the rest of his clothes and gave Kakashi one of the most hardcore blow jobs any of the girls had ever seen.

"Never knew Iruka-sensei had it in him," Hinata said.

"Go Iruka-sensei!" Ino and Sakura cheered. Temari, Ten Ten, and Aiko whistled.

Then just as Kakashi was about to reach his climax, Iruka pulled away. He teased the jounin's chest, navel and nipples while continuing to stroke Kakashi's throbbing erection. Kakashi moaned, groaned ad panted. Just when it seemed like Iruka was winning, Kakashi managed to get out of the handcuffs and pounced on Iruka. The element of surprise bought Kakashi enough time to slam into Iruka before he could react. Iruka bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Kakashi, bringing him in deeper. Both shinobi moved together and moaned from the sensations. Mouths ravaged necks and chests as flesh met flesh in a sensual dance. Their lovemaking soon became so frenzied that they reached their climax in a chorus of moans.

The television stopped recording and all the girls looked at one another.

"That was hot…" Each girl said as she came done from her mansex induced high.

"Why were you and Hinata late, Aiko?"

The one who asked was none other than Temari. She always was the quickest on the uptake.

"Well…" Aiko said and Hinata blushed.

"Come on! Spill." Sakura looked like she would kick their asses soon if they didn't do as she said.

"Aiko and I had sex with Shino and Kiba!" Hinata blurted out. She then promptly blushed and looked down.

"It's true. Hinata and I had some fun also. And we got to Shino be seme. In person." Aiko fanned herself. "It was uber sexy. And you would never know it, but Hinata is actually a great orgy partner." She finished and kissed Hinata.. Hinata blushed and kissed back. "You know…" Aiko said as she faced the other four girls. "Sakura and Ino? You two should find Sasuke and Naruto. Temari and Ten Ten? Find Neji and Shikamaru! You'd have an unbelieveable time."

All four ninja though about Aiko's wise words. It would be an interesting experience.

"You know… That does sound like a good idea. Might as well give it a shot." Ten Ten shrugged. "We can have a party! We'll invite all the guys and have some fun." She smirked at her last comment.

"I'm all for that idea," Temari grinned.

"But where to have the party?" Sakura wondered.

"At Naruto's!" Ino said. "There should be plenty of room for all of us."

So since that was settled, each pair of previously mentioned girls set off the find each pair of previously mentioned boys. Aiko and Hinata were walking into the busier amount of town to find Shino and Kiba.

"Where would they be…" Aiko wondered.

"I've finally found you!" Jiraya was standing in front of her and Hinata. "You're the girl who refused me!"

"Why yes I am! Bye now!" Aiko started to walk away.

"Hey your going to listen to me-"

"Excuse me Sannin sir," Hinata said, "Your hitting on my girlfriend."

Jiraya's jaw dropped. A nose bleed burst from each nostril and he wilted onto the pavement.

"That was awesome!" Aiko kissed Hinata on the cheek and smiled. "He was bothering me earlier…" -.- "Perverted hermit." Hinata giggled and smiled.

They left the crumpled sannin and walked down the street asking random people if they had seen Kiba and Shino. Many said no. Other's gave the 'WTF' looks. Some even threw stale muffins at them.

"Man those bakery people are really mean…" Aiko muttered, shaking crumbes from her hair.

"Hey there's Shino and Kiba!"

Hinata was pointing to the park. Shino and Kiba were currently making out in a rather well concealed tree. A glance at Hinata showed she was using her Byakugan.

"Then let's surprise them!" Aiko snuck up to the couple. She enjoyed the scene for a monet before cupping her hands over her mouth and saying "Go for the zipper Shino-kun!" Shino's hand paused in the action of unzipping Kiba's pants and looked down at Aiko's face, just inches from them.

"Last night wasn't enough?" Hinata had joined Aiko and was smirking at the boys.

"That was mind blowing" Shino said and pulled Aiko up to join them.

"Can't believe you were that horny, Hinata." Kiba was pulling Hinata up also.

Each boy kissed the girls and received their own kisses in return. A brief make out session followed where everyone's clothes were all half off their bodies.

"Before you interrupted me," Aiko said and Shino smirked. "I was going to tell you that there's a party at Naruto's tonight. And you're invited. Temari and Ten Ten are finding Shikamaru and Neji while Sakura and Ino are getting Sasuke and Naruto. Oh and I have footage of Shikamaru and Neji having sex. Naruto and Sasuke, too."

"How-" Kiba said trying to stop a nosebleed.

"Don't forget Kakashi and Iruka."

"Oh yes! Thanks Hinata."

Both boys looked stunned by the news. They were also drooling. But Aiko had neglected to mention that she also had them on DVD. _Better to let them see than tell them. _Then out of nowhere, Aiko smacked herself on the forehead.

"I forgot about Gaara and Lee!"

The other's had 'OMG WTF' expressions.

"Oh yeah…" Aiko smiled while sweatdropping and told them about the 'encounter'. Yes enocunter is a good word for it… I think.

"Man… Bushy Brows and the Insomniac psycho. I thought I'd seen everything but that takes the cake!" Kiba said after he recovered from the mental omage.

"Well they do seem to fit…" Shino mused.

Kiba shuddered and Shino shrugged, but after Aiko sent a glare their direction they were both nodding their agreement. As if they had a choice. The fangirls (or in this case, fangirl) was judge, jury, and prosecutor.

Well this is chapter 9! Hoped you liked it and you can show me just how much by reviewing! O xDDD Until next time my readers! disappears in a poof of ninja smoke


	10. A Party!

Disclaimer: I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! So I'm am sorry. I hope you enjoy my latest installment! . OMG SQUIRRELS KILLED MY BROTHER AND FEED HIM TO A HORDE OF RABID WILDEBEESTS!!! Now after that happy note, I would just like to say… SHINO LEE, AND ITACHI ESCAPED! It took a spoon, three prostitution offers, a DVD recorder, and one mindblowing blowjob for them to do it, but they did! glomps my sexy man slaves He he! Just wait and see what I have in mind for you three tonight… ;D

So yep. I appreciate any comments or suggestions you may have. I hope there are reader's out there! TT

"Do you two want to come with us? If not we can meet up at Naruto's."

"I think I'm going to head over to Naruto's," Kiba said.

Shino nodded.

"Great! The you'll be able to help the other's get ready."

Both boys looked from one another and back to Aiko. They realized that they had just been duped.

"Well, see you two later then!" Hinata hopped out of the tree and waited for Aiko. Once they were both on the ground, the two walked to Lee's house. They began to discuss who would be a better seme, Lee or Gaara.

"Gaara definitely. He's a more dominate male," Aiko said.

"I don't know… Lee-kun can be very forceful sometimes. Look at how hard he trains with Gai-sensei!" Hinata argued.

"Strength isn't a sore fire way to know. It's who looks better. And reacts better."

Hinata was thinking about Aiko's comments when they arrived at Lee's house.

"I wonder if Gaara-kun spent the night…" Hinata said as she rang the door bell. Apparently, she didn't realize that she could use her Byakugan or rather she wanted to be surprised.

It turned out Gaara had indeed spent the night because he was the one who answered the door. And in boxers no less.

"Um Gaara-san? We, as in Hinata and myself, were wondering if you and Lee-san wanted to come to a party today. But we would understand if one of you was… unable… to make it." Aiko coughed when she said 'unable' knowing what she was implying. Partially, she was doing it cover up the fact she had been admiring his chest.

Gaara blinked and looked Aiko up and down, "You're the girl who called me yesterday. What did Lee say her name was… Ano… No, Asani?… Aiko. Yes, Aiko. Well thanks for the invite, but I'm not sure Lee could walk there or run for that matter, since he is indisposed at the moment."

It was plain to see what was going on in the two girl's minds. They got this glazed over look in their eyes and stopped speaking for a few moments. Luckily, Aiko brought herself back from that fanasty, no matter how much she hated to. Seeing Hinata in a similar state, she prodded in the side of the head a few times and Hinata jerked back from Yaoi Fanasty land. Gaara merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sure Sakura would be to repair Lee's… anatomy if you carried him to Naruto's house."

At Aiko's suggestion Gaara thought for a second and nodded.

"I should get dressed then. Could you two dress Lee?"

Hinata nodded and blushed.

"It's not like you haven't seen a naked male before you know," Aiko whispered so only Hinata could hear.

"Shut up," Hinata said and lightly punched Aiko on the shoulder.

Grinning, Aiko walked in and wandered around until she saw Lee sprawled on his ed.

"Aiko-chan? What are you doing here? And you Hinata-chan?

"Oh you've been invited to a party tonight. So has Gaara-san."

Lee smiled and thanked them. "But as you can see…" He paused and a lush inched across his cheeks.

"We know. Gaara told us to dress you. You must have had some wild sex last night to be left in this state," Aiko waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Hinata giggled.

"Well… yes thank you.. I think." Much blushing ensued.

"Don't you worry Lee-kun. We'll get you dressed. Do you have anything besides your jumpsuits to wear?" Hinata asked and went over to his closet.

"Yes. I do have some jeans and shirts."

Hinata opened the closet and raised an eyebrow. Making room for Aiko to see, she pointed at the pairs jeans on hangers. Each was ironed and they were all neatly hung. Each shirt was pressed to perfection and wrinkle free.

"This isn't normal," Aiko said and pulled a pair of jeans off a hanger along with a deep green shirt.

"Yes well he is Gai-sensei's student and Gai-sensei isn't exactly what you would call normal."

"Very true Hinata. But still…" Aiko sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, Lee-san? Are you wearing boxers?"

Blushing silence.

"I'll take that as a no. Hinata could you rummage through his dresser for a pair?"

"Sure Aiko-kun." Hinata opened the top drawer and saw that each pair of boxers was neatly folded. Sweatdropping, the Hyuuga saw a cute pair with turtle on them. "I like these. What about you Aiko-kun?"

"They are quite cute! x3 Who do you want to dress you Lee? Me or Hinata? Or both?"

"It does not matter to me…" Lee replied as he blushed still harder.

"Both I think," Aiko and Hinata said at the same time. They shared a grin and approached the green beast of Konoha who lay in the bed.

After a bit, Lee was dressed and looked appropriate for the party. Not to mention that both girls noticed how buff Lee was without being overly muscled. Even when Aiko averted her eyes as she put the boxers on Lee, she snuck a few glances and saw he was quite… equipped shall we say? xD There were no problems with the shirt and pants but they simply had to do something about Lee's hair. Yes, a bowl cut was cute on him but they messed in some gel to give it a sexy just-tumbled-out-of-bed look.

"Finished!"

"He looks very good Aiko-kun," Hinata said as she took a step back to admire their handiwork.

"And all thanks to us," Aiko said and gave a self-satisfied nod of her head.

"Aren't you two done yet-" Gaara was saying as he walked in wearing fairly normal looking clothing. If you consider lots of black and chains normal. (If you do raise your hand! raises hand w) "Wow Lee… You look great!" Gaara looked him up and down ad looked about ready to drag him back in bed to screw him right then and there. Regardless that they would have had an audience. Seeing the look in Gaara's eyes, Hinata hastily picked Lee up and went out the door. Aiko followed suit and a slightly peeved Gaara followed her.

No matter how much they wanted to watch, they knew that the others would be waiting for them. So they upped and headed for Naruto's house. The girls should have gathered the guys by now and it should be set up for what should be a fanastic party. Well… they were going to be entertained to say the least.

When the foursome arrived (I lost. Email me if you don't know what you mean. And you want to know. .), it didn't look like a party was about to start. At least it didn't on the outside. But inside…

"Wow! This place looks great!"

And Aiko meant great as in she could see the floor, everything was clean and there was a bunch of snack food along with drinks on a corner table. Just as she was wondering how this miracle had happened, Naruto greeted them.

"Aiko-chan? Where have you been? A party was a great idea and I see you brought Gaara and Bushy Brows! Oh hello there Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled as Hinata, surprisingly, didn't blush and start stuttering. Though she did have a pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

"Hi Naruto-kun. Is everyone here?"

Naruto nodded and motioned over to the couch and rug which was occupied by the gang.

Temari and TenTen were sneaking glances at Shikamaru and Neji as they sat on the couch. Sakura and Ino were openly drooling over Sasuke, but since that wasn't anything new no one thought anything of it. Shino and Kiba were sitting on the floor and waved at Aiko and Hinata. Smiling, Hinata went over to her team mates and sat down beside Kiba.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Lee said as he greeted Naruto and pulled Gaara into Naruto's house. Gaara let a faint smile grace his lips. Aiko held back a laugh.

"Now let's get this party started!" Aiko said and punched the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto joined in.

"What are you going to play?" TenTen asked.

"How about True or Dare?" Aiko said tapping her chin.

"That game is so immature though," Shikamaru whined. "And troublesome."

" Well… we could watch a movie… or four," Aiko said and four DVDs seemed to materialize out of thin air. Each girl had to stop herself from giggling. They knew what was on those DVDs. All the boys shrugged, thinking that this would be a lot better than Truth or Dare. Truth or Dare always held the element of surprise while a movie was more predictable. Oh how wrong they were.

Okay! Here's the next installment! Hope you liked! w What will those DVDs reveal? Until next time! poofs away in a cloud of ninja smoke

Review please! .


End file.
